Une mort peutelle en entrainé une autre ?
by Kalynn33
Summary: C'est à voir, ou à lire.


- Konoha.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge, observait la grande porte qui débouchait au village de Konoha.

Gaara marchait avec assurance en direction de la maison de Naruto Uzumaki. Il frappa à trois reprise, à la troisième, une petite tête blonde se présenta au travers de la porte.

Naruto: Ga.. Gaara ? demanda t-il en se frottant les yeux.

Gaara: C'est bien moi.

Naruto: Mais.. pourquoi .. ?

Gaara: Désolé de te réveiller mais saurait-tu où est Sasuke ?

Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

Naruto: NOON ! JE SUIS EN RETARD !

Gaara: Mais ! Naruto attend !

Les cheveux en bataille, il s'habille avec empressement et accouru dehors en faisant tombé Gaara.

Gaara: Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Un peut plus loin, trois silhouettes attendaient. Mais qui ?

Naruto: JE SUIS LAAAA !

Naruto courrait, aussi vite qu'il pouvait, au point qu'a l'arrivée, il se prit un arbre.

Sasuke: Imbécile.

Sakura: T'étais passé où encore ?! Tu dormais Ah !

Kakashi: …  
Naruto: Désolé, j'ai croisé Gaara sur le chemin, d'ailleurs il voulait te voir Sasuke.

Sasuke: Quoi?

Kakashi: Bon les jeunes, on est partit la, on discutera plus tard.

Sasuke, énervé à l'idée de devoir parlé à Naruto, s'approcha de lui et lui posa une question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

Sasuke: Gaara voulais me parlé de quoi ?

Naruto: Hein ? Ah ! Heu .. Je sais pas … j'étais en retard alors je suis partis en courant …

Sasuke: Baka.

Sasuke repris sa place initiale pendant que Naruto gobais l'insulte qu'il venait de recevoir.

Quelque minutes passèrent et Sakura n'avait pas cligné un seul oeil. Normal, son champ de vision était plutôt pas mal. Mais, la seconde suivante, un blond, avec un machin orange et noir s'interposa entre elle et son bel objectif.

Sakura: Naruto pousse-toi !

Naruto: ?

Sakura: Aller !

Sasuke se retourna et vit Sakura qui le scrutait tendrement.

Sasuke: Sakura, tu me fais peur.

Choquée par cette nouvelle, elle se cacha derrière Kakashi et se posa des centaines de questions du genre : Je fais peur ? Pourquoi ? Je suis mal coiffée ? J'ai un reste de dentifrice sur la bouche ? J'ai les yeux rouges ? Mais non. Il a dis ça parce que, il me trouve jolie. Oui c'est surement ça. Mais si jamais c'était vraiment le cas, m'aime t-il ? J'ai une chance ? Et si …

Enfin bref, dans ce genre la.

Arrivés sur le lieu de l'entraînement, une bataille commença.

D'un côté Naruto, de l'autre Sasuke ( Et Sakura qui se permet de dire qu'elle est du côté de Sasuke).

Le gagnant est le premier qui arrivera à accomplir l'exercice donné par le maître Kakashi.

Et une longue après-midi débuta. Entre les cris de Sakura qui encourageait Sasuke, et qui rabaissait Naruto, Kakashi avait un mal de crâne.

Pour calmer le jeu, il pris Sakura séparément et lui confia un exercice a elle-seule. Elle devait trouvé l'Hokage et lui confié une nouvelle pas très bonne.

Il lui confia de ne rien dire aux garçons. Elle accepta et se mit en route. Le froid commença a gagné nos combattants, épuisés. L'après-midi avança vite, et

ce fut l'heure de rentrer. Chacun partirent de leurs côtés.

Sasuke, marchait à vive allure, pressé d'aller se couché. Au bout d'un certain temps, il s'aperçut que des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre derrière lui.

Brusquement, il se retourna et se retrouva face a Gaara.

Gaara: Salut.

Sasuke: Ah, Naruto m'a dis que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose.

Gaara: Ecoute, j'étais dans mon village, et plusieurs personne m'ont fait part d'une rumeur concernant ton frére.

Sasuke, le regard plein de haine dévoila le nom de ce frère.

Sasuke: Itachi … tu sais où il est ?

Gaara: Non, mais la rumeur dis qu'il est mort.

Sasuke: N...non ! C'est pas possible ! Et qui l'aurais tué !

Sasuke qui d'habitude ne montre aucune émotion, fut soudain frappé d'un éclair de colère et de haine que son Sharingan se déclancha seul.

Gaara: Sasuke, calme toi …

Sasuke: Bon. Imaginons que c'est vrai. Qui l'aurais tué ?

Gaara: Les membres de l'akatsuki étaient juste à côté de mon village, j'ai ordonné de les tué quand l'occasion se présenterais. La nuit, on a entendu des bruits, et au réveil, on m'appela. Un homme me dit qu'il a clairement vue le corps d'Itachi étendu sur le sol. Mais nous n'avons pas retrouvé son corps. J'ai jugé bon de t'en informé.

Sasuke ne réagit pas, il quitta Gaara sans mot, et alla vers la porte du village. Il avança, et plus il allait droit devant lui, plus l'ombre de la foret le gagnait. Quelque pas plus tard, une falaise s'étendait devant lui. De sa colère, il fracassa un arbre qui tomba hors de la falaise. Il s'assied au bord et regarda la lune.

Sa colère lui monta encore plus férocement il se laissa glissé de la falaise. En pleine chute, il hurla :

Sasuke: C'était à moi de le tué !

Les yeux de Naruto apparurent soudainement dans le ciel, puis un voile noir, et il plongea dans l'inconscience.

Tsunade: Vous l'avez trouvé ?

Gaara, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi : Non.

Tsunade: C'est pas bon du tout.

Naruto: Je vais le trouvé, vous inquiétez pas !!!

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui les yeux comme des pastèques.

Tous: Naruto, ca va ?

Naruto, visiblement choqué par les regards posé sur lui hocha la tête et échappa à tous les yeux. Il ne savait plus quoi pensé. Où plutôt si, il a passé des années et des années a cherché Sasuke, et quand enfin il revient au village, voilà qu'il repart. Je vais devoir recommencé ? Je vais devoir lui courir après comme avant ?

Dehors, la pluie et le froid fusionnaient. Naruto ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os, à courir loin, tentant désespérément de trouvé Sasuke.

Plus il avançait, plus il croyait Sasuke partit à cause de lui. Derrière lui, une voix de fille appelant Sasuke apparut. Sakura, le dépassait presque mais elle se ravisa et resta prés de Naruto pour le cherché avec lui. A quelque mètres de la falaise, Sakura dit à Naruto de faire demi-tour.

Naruto: Vas-y toi. Je fait un dernier tour et je rentre.

Sakura: Ok..

Naruto en colére, s'avança vers la falaise et s'assied. Le regard plongé sur le soleil, il se demandait ou pouvait bien être Sasuke. Il se releva et hurla en voyant Sasuke a terre, en sang. Il trouva un passage et couru jusqu'à lui, en panique. Il l'attrapa délicatement, et l'amena à Konoha.

Naruto: SAKURA !

Ils hurla aussi fort qu'il pouvait, la jeune fille au cheveux rose avait quelque pouvoirs en matiére de guérison, alors il l'appela.

Aucune réponse, rien, pas même un oiseau chantait. Il arriva enfin aux portes et se dirigea directement vers la loge de l'Hokage qui attendait des nouvelles du disparut.

Elle couru a la rencontre de Naruto et lui fit signe de posé Sasuke par terre. Chose faite, elle entama un rituel bizare et essaya tant bien que mal de soigné Sasuke. Après quelque efforts, elle demanda à Naruto de l'amené à l'hôpital, En chemin, Sasuke se réveilla.

Naruto: Sasuke ca va ?! Tu as mal ?!

Sasuke: Naruto laisse moi crevé... s'il te plait,,

Naruto déposa Sasuke prés de la porte de l'hôpital et sa colère monta d'un cran.

Naruto: Mais bordel c'est quoi qui va pas chez toi ? T'as l'amour de Sakura, t'es hyper-fort, tu fait partit des meilleurs Ninja d'ici,

t'es vraiment con tu le sais ça ! T'as oublié que t'avais des amis ! T'as pas le droit de faire ça, je sais ce que tu a fait maintenant !

Sasuke: …

Naruto ferma les yeux et retrouva son calme.

Naruto: Refait plus jamais ça.

Il repris Sasuke et le porta jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière le prenne en charge. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle le rassura et lui annonça que son ami serait tiré d'affaire dans quelque semaines, et qu'il était hors de danger. Soulagé, il rentra chez lui.

Naruto: Il est complétement débile celui la, j'ai flippé moi. J'ai été pire que Sakura. Tss, j'ai interet à le surveiller.

Il s'endormit complétement habillé.

Sasuke, conscient maintenant, se rappela des paroles de Naruto, et cette image en tombant. Pourquoi lui, pourquoi ses yeux ? Il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui compter pour lui, c'était de trouvé un moyen d'en finir avec sa vie. Si il en avait la force, il retournera a la falaise pour s'achevé.

Pour changé les idées de toute l'équipe, Tsunade imposa une mission. Ils se retrouvèrent a l'entrée de Konoha, prêt à partir.

Naruto marchait devant, essayant d'oublier l'image de Sasuke moitier-mort. Derrière, Kakashi était silencieux. Et, encore derrière, Sakura pleurait. Kakashi, voulu cassé la glace, et sortit une blague qui ne fit rire que lui. Il se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment. Kakashi se plaça à côté de Sakura qui se cachait. Naruto bien plus loin, ils pouvait parler en paix.

Kakashi: Sakura, ca ne va pas ?

Elle fit signe de non avec la tête.

Et elle couru se réfugié dans les bras de Kakashi visiblement choqué par ce mouvement. Mais avec du recule, il pris son étreinte et la rassura que Sasuke allait survivre. Il l'a regardait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, avec beaucoup d'attention, c'est comme si il partageait une chose commune avec elle que tout deux ne connaissaient pas.

Il lui chuchota à l'oreille:

Kakashi: Sakura, il faut y aller.

Mais la jeune fille ne bougeai pas, elle ne voulait pas le lâché. Il pris ses bras et et les lâcha plus loin. Il l'a regardait encore et encore.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et d'une voix tremblante, elle se confit a son maître.

Sakura: Je sais que je suis un fardeau pour vous tous, je pense qu'a Sasuke, mais j'en ai rien a faire de ce glaçon, il n'imagine pas la chance qu'il peux avoir, et lui il veut la gâcher, je suis en colère a cause de lui !

Et de nouveau, elle éclata en sanglots. Cette fois-ci, c'est Kakashi qui alla vers elle et l'a pris par l'épaule pour la faire marché. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à tout ça. Lui même ne comprenait pas.

Naruto se rendit compte qu'il était tout seul. Il se laissa tombé contre un arbre, et attendit. Pensant toujours à Sasuke.

Quelque minutes passèrent et Naruto aperçu Kakashi et Sakura.

Kakashi: Allé, on rentre.

Naruto: Et la mission ?

Kakashi: Plus tard. Je crois que ce n'est pas le bon moment.

Sakura se caché dans le manteau à Kakashi, elle ne voulait pas que Naruto se rende-compte qu'elle pleurait.

Il firent demi-tour.

Sur le chemin du retour, étrangement, tout le monde marchait très vite. Il arrivèrent à Konoha,, et sans mots, ils savaient où ils allaient. Face à Sasuke, personne ne parlait. Sakura craqua et s'excusa devant lui.

Sasuke: Barre-toi, c'est pas de ta faute, mais lâche-moi !

Sakura: Très bien, j'ai eu tord de me faire du soucis pour un mec comme toi !

Elle claqua la porte et se mit à pleurer. Kakashi la rejoignit alors. Dans la chambre, le calme revint. Naruto regardait Sasuke, qui regardait leplafond.

Naruto: Explique.

Sasuke: J'ai plus aucune raison de vivre, pourquoi vous voulez pas me laissé crevé ?

Naruto tomba à genoux. Il savait. Il savait que l'amitié qu'il avait pour cet abrutis était pas seule. Pour en être sûr, il lui avoua.

Naruto: Sasuke.. t'es vraiment … con..

Une larme s'échappa de son oeil. Maintenant, Sasuke le regardait avec attention.

Sasuke: …

Naruto: Tu sais quoi, si tu part, si tu meurt, si tu disparaît, c'est moi qui aurait plus aucune raison de vivre.

Sasuke: Naru..

Sasuke, toujours sans émotion, se releva difficilement et hurla.

Sasuke: AAAAAAAAAH ! Bordel de merde !

Naruto se releva et l'attrapa pour le recouché mais Sasuke s'empara de ses bras.

Sasuke: J'ai compris, j'ai compris pourquoi c'était t'es yeux que j'avais vue qand je suis tombé, c'était ma vie qui défilait devant moi, c'est toi ma vie, ma seule raison d'être maintenant. Je vous ai tous fait souffrir, je suis vraiment con !

Il pleurait de plus en plus et enfoui sa tête dans le coup de Naruto de peur de le regardé en face.

Naruto: Toute ma vie, j'ai passé à te chercher, je t'ai suivis pendant des lustres je ne savais même pas pourquoi, quand je t'ai vue en bas de la falaise, j'ai failli sauté. Et ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant un bon moment.

De l'autre côté, Sakura tournait en rond dans le couloir se demandant si elle n'en aurait pas trop fait. Une main l'arrêta en plein mouvement et l'attira contre quelqu'un.

Kakashi: Il s'en ai rendu-compte qu'il ta fais souffrir, tu aurais dû lui dire sa plus tôt.

Elle recule d'un pas et regarda Kakashi. Il croisa les bras et regarda à travers la fenêtre Naruto et Sasuke. Elle suivit son regard, et retourna s'enfoncé dans le manteau de Kakashi.

Sakura: Je crois que ma place est ici.

Kakashi: Quoi, dans mon blouson?

Et ils se mirent à rire tout les deux.

Naruto s'écarta finalement de Sasuke, furieux de devoir quitté ses bras. Naruto poussa Sasuke qui s'enfonça dans le matelas.

Sasuke: Abrutis

Naruto: Toi même.

Il se pencha au dessus au dessus de l'abrutis numéro 2 et lança:

Naruto: J'ai jamais fait sa de ma vie, mais y'a un début à tout !

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle du brun. Il se redressa.

Naruto: T'es lèvre son meilleures que le miroir de ma sale de bain.

Sasuke: Abrutis.

Naruto: Tu l'a déjà dis sa.

Sasuke: Jamais 1 sans 2.

Il attira Naruto et l'embrassa.

Naruto: Et puis d'abord c'est jamais 2 sans 3.

Kakashi et Sakura entrèrent dans la chambre main dans la.. le blouson ?

Sakura et Sasuke s'excusèrent en même temps, du coup, personne avait rien compris.

Le maïtre et Sakura ressortirent de la chambre main dans la... main. Naruto qui venait de capté la chose, regarda a travers la fenêtre pour y voir un truc horriblement choquant.

Naruto: Sasuke ..

Sasuke: Hm ?

Naruto: Je crois que Sakura t'es infidel …

Sasuke: Pourquoi tu dis ça imbécile.

Naruto: C'est pas tous les jours que l'ont voit un maître et son élève s'embrasser comme ça.

Sasuke: Heeein ?

Quelque jours plus tard, on appris que Itachi était toujours vivant, mais Sasuke en avait plus rien à faire.

Fin =P.

Voilà, ca fait un moment que j'ai pas écrit ! Mais bon, en voilà une petite nouvelle dédié à une fille que j'adore. Et vive Bob le bricoleur.

Bye'.


End file.
